


Showing them you're mine

by Jethny



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Brief OMC/Jaskier/OMC, But They Don't Even Have A Name, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Getting Together, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kissing, M/M, Orgy, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Pure Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, talking while fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: Geralt fucks Jaskier publicly in the middle of a crowd, at some sex place.“You’re craving so hard for people watching how good you are at being my whore, aren't you, Jas?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 630





	Showing them you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this NSFW video, shared on the Geraskier Discord’s channel: <https://t.co/7HManndL9Q>  
> I had to write this.  
> This is a work of fiction. No beta, non-native English speaker.

People are dancing, smiling, moaning, licking, rubbing, sucking and fucking, all around him. There is a captivating musical background. The air is filled with sweet floral scents that Geralt can distinguish, slightly covering the odors of sweat and body fluids that the witcher has no trouble recognizing. There are people everywhere, half naked, couples, groups of several people, women and men, women with women, men with men, and Geralt does not know where to put his gaze on. They all look bewitched. But on closer inspection, they don't seem to be spellbound. They all seem enjoying themselves, aroused, ecstatic, only seeking their own pleasure and the others’ ones. The room is filled with moans and pure lust expressing everywhere.

Geralt is captivated.

Yet, that was surely not what he was expecting with coming in this place, this brothel. Even if of course, having followed Yennefer's recommendations, he shouldn't be so surprised. _You’ll have a good time_ , she said. Geralt doesn’t doubt that at all. She knows him very well. She knows his tastes.

It has been a very long time since Geralt had come to such a place. A place where no one will judge him for what he is, for his appearance, for what he wants, for his desires. Everybody in here is just seeking pleasure. Knowing that he can trust Yennefer, he knows deep down that the place is safe and that he can let himself go, for one evening, to relish the pleasures of the body, to satisfy his own needs and desires. He’ll never question again the fact that Yennefer is a woman full of surprise.

Geralt goes out of the place after a few minutes, in order to return as casual as he can, ready for fuck, and not for fight. So he decides to go back at the inn where he’s staying for a couple of nights, the time to rest from his last hunts of monsters that have left him exhausted. He needs a break, no matter how short, as long as the coins he has allow him. And a night or a day of good amount of nice sex will do it pretty well.

Once at the inn, he goes to the room he rents, cleans himself up briefly because he has a minimum of respect and attention for the people he might fuck with tonight. Then Geralt takes off his armor, and opt for his most casual outfit. Black leather pants, black shirt, the laces loosened on his chest, revealing his medallion plenty. It has always proven itself, seducing anyone he could want. He leaves his swords in the room, pay the innkeeper some more coins to ensure that no one will enter his room. Geralt knows he won't need his swords, and even if something should go wrong, he would be able to defend himself largely without it, the inn not being far away from the brothel.

When he comes back, the place is still full of naked people, most of them being gorgeous humans. Geralt crosses the crowd, searching then ogling some people of his liking, some sucking hard cocks, others taking dicks in cunts, asses, mouths. There are couples of humans everywhere, and he can hear them kissing, moaning and sucking. Geralt feels his erection grow up and he inhales deeply, letting himself succumbs to the atmosphere.

Some persons are watching him, and for once he knows it’s not because they are afraid of him or because they’re disgusted of him. He knows it’s because they desire him, because they want him. And it feels so nice to be observed with the same glint of desire that everybody is looking everyone with.

Geralt doesn’t know yet if he has come there to watch or to participate. He is waiting to meet the gaze of someone who will really please him, someone to tame, to devour with his mouth. Even if he can't find anyone, he knows in advance that a night of debauchery like this one will do him the greatest good.

Suddenly, his attention is drawn by deep sighs, moans, from a man, the voice torn by pleasure. Geralt focuses on these exciting sounds and his developed hearing allows him very quickly to identify where the sounds are coming from, and he discovers a young man from behind. He is wearing a half-open colored shirt, his legs and feet are bare. The piece of fabric seems to be the only clothes the man’s wearing, the material being rolled up on his elbows.

The man has his head immersed in the neck of another man, taller, who makes him keeping this position, blocking the head at the neck with a firm hand, while a second man with long hair is behind the man with the sexy legs. The second man is biting the middle man’s shoulders, while he’s also kneading the puffy buttocks that Geralt can now see, the tunic being lifted by the second man's hands.

Geralt fixes the scene with greedy eyes, focusing his attention on the man in the middle, charismatic, sexy, slutty, and he’s eager to put his own hands on the man’s skin, which he is sure is soft and warm.

He wants to makes him moan.

Geralt wants him panting over his laps, between his legs, on his knees at his own feet. He wants to make him come, again, and again, licking the come out of the hard cock he can see throbbing just in front of him, and he wants to pushes relentlessly inside the tight man’s hole after having come already two times in his hole.

Geralt feels his desire running through his veins, his blood going down his dick that painfully rubs against the laces of his tight pants. He would jerk off watching the men using this slut, and if the man is still able to stand after, he’ll see if he also can get his turn with him.

Decided to enjoy the show, he settles comfortably on the sheets and cushions which have been arranged every now and there in the large room.

And he looks.

Geralt scrutinizes how the two men unceremoniously touch the body of the man, how the man let them do it, how the man seems on the verge of collapsing so much the sensations are too strong to bear. Geralt can see the man's legs shaking while he’s trying to move further apart and push his ass backward, giving some space for the man behind him to enter his fingers inside his hole.

Geralt hears him whimper as the digits push through the rim, starting immediately to fuck him. The man at the front pulls hard on the middle man’s hair, tilting his head back, making him open his mouth in surprise. He takes the opportunity to stick two fingers in the man’s mouth, making him suck hard as if it were a cock, leaving him rare occasions to breathe as a hand is wrapped around his throat. The man gags all around the now four fingers and he jumps when the guy from behind him suddenly slap one of his buttocks firmly with his palm, while he shags his open asshole with a fast pace.

The man from behind wraps his hand around the man with sexy legs, seizing him by his waist, then he rolls his hand around the man’s dick and start to jerk him off rapidly, insisting on the tip, wet noises making Geralt lose his head.

The man seems on the verge of his orgasm, until the man withdraws his hand from his cock, letting it jump in the air, seeking contact and trying to find the touch so suddenly lost. The sensations must have been too overwhelming and unbearable, to be so close to orgasm and be deprived of it, Geralt would surely have growled like the man with sexy legs is currently doing, letting out a powerful _’Fuck’_ , of frustration, not without pure excitement of the situation, he’s liking it.

Geralt who has been touching the bump in his pants so far, hungry for the scene more than arousing before his eyes, stops his movements.

He just has recognized that voice.

Jaskier’s voice.

His bard, whom he hasn’t seen for several weeks. He’s sure of that. It’s his damn bard who is getting fucked by these two men in front of him, in this crowd of naked and aroused people. And he has masturbated from the sight of it, ogling _Jaskier_.

What the fuck.

Why the hell Jaskier would be in such a place. Why Jaskier lets these men touch him like it? He wants to push them away from Jaskier’s body, fast, right fucking now. How dare they to touch Jaskier like this, like he was their? But the main question in Geralt’s mind is _why does Jaskier seem to enjoy this that much?_ He would never thought Jaskier would have liked… that.

Geralt gets up and he walks until he’s in front of the group, waiting. The men don’t seem to be bothered by Geralt’s presence, so they continue to take care of Jaskier’s body, fucking both his mouth and hole, making the bard whimper. Geralt waits a few seconds, observing how Jaskier’s mouth is open, letting moans escape from his lips and how his head his tilted backward, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Geralt grows. The two men don’t really notice that, but Jaskier, him, he’s used to this sound. He opens his eyes and Geralt sees how the bard tenses when he realizes that the witcher is just in front of him, looking at him, intensely. Geralt witnesses how Jaskier is facing a new wave of pleasure due to the contraction of his muscles, tensing around the fingers shoved deep in his hole, because of the surprise of seeing Geralt suddenly. The witcher delights in the view of Jaskier’s face, a mix of surprise and embarrassment which makes Jaskier's cheeks blush.

“G–Geralt,” Jaskier sputters.

“Jaskier.” Geralt replies, and he looks tensed, his expression totally closed, and Jaskier doesn’t know what to expect.

“What a… surprise,” Jaskier pursues, unsure.

Geralt doesn’t answer, he just keeps staring at him, looking him straight in the eye. The two men look briefly at Geralt, and noticing that the man does nothing, Jaskier not moving more than that, shocked, they simply continue to play with Jaskier's body, giving him pleasure.

The man from behind grabs Jaskier by the hips with one hand and straightens him, pressing him back against his chest, thrusting his fingers in a perfect angle to rub against Jaskier's sweet spot, and the sensation makes the bard lose his balance for a moment.

“F–fuck, _Geralt_ ,” Jaskier moans, overwhelmed by the sensations and yet always well aware that Geralt observes him, without saying anything, and he doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know what to think about it. But hearing his bard moaning out his name sends a wave of electrifying pleasure directly into Geralt's cock.

The man who is in front of Jaskier gets closer until almost stuck to him. His face is near Jaskier’s one, and Geralt is pretty sure he’s going to kiss his bard, just in front of him, and the idea of it makes ring an alert in his mind.

It’s as if Geralt’s brain is working in slow motion, as if his body cannot decide if he has the right to intervene, because Jaskier seems to _really_ appreciate all the attentions these men are providing him and the bard deserves all the possible pleasures. But suddenly he sees the man not approaching to kiss Jaskier as he was expecting, but the man extends his hand towards Jaskier's crotch, ready to wrap his hand around the leaking cock, and Geralt’s hand reacts automatically.

Geralt grabs the man's hand before he can touch Jaskier's erection. His grip is firm, dissuasive, as is the look he gives to the man.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Geralt growls between his teeth, threatening the man. “Let him go,” he continues, “please,” he then adds, not wanting to make a scandal, but sufficiently obviously possessive for the men to understand it would be good for them if they stop touching Jaskier's body as quickly as possible.

“And why exactly would we do that?” the taller man asks Geralt. “He seemed to fully appreciate what was being done to him,”

“Stop touching him, now,” Geralt repeats.

“The boy is free to use, so fuck off man.”

Jaskier let escape a sound of surprise, gasping, clearly sorry in advance for the man who doesn't seem to realize whom he's talking to.

“No.” Geralt touches his hair and he unties the piece of leather he uses to tie his hair and slowly, he gently grabs Jaskier's left wrist and encircles the lace around it, marking him with it. “He is _not_ ,” the witcher says, firmly, looking with intense eyes Jaskier.

Both the man stop touching Jaskier immediately, the man behind the bard slowly removing his fingers from Jaskier’s ass.

“Sorry, he didn’t say he wasn’t alone,” one of the men apologizes. 

“He sometimes needs to be reminded of whom he belongs to. Now go, enjoy the night, thank you,” Geralt responds, and no discussion seems possible, which the two men understand, so they leave before Geralt changes his mind about not hitting them.

“What, what are you doing? Why are you here?” Jaskier seems lost with what is happening.

Geralt raises an eyebrow, shocking Jaskier as he appears to be _amused_ , and yet, a little angry.

“What do you think, Jas?”

“I, I really can’t think right know actually.” And that seems fair, he looks fucked up.

“I came here for the same thing everyone in here comes. To have fun,” Geralt answers honestly, ogling Jaskier openly, as the bard tries to adjust his shirt, uncomfortable of being so little clad in front of Geralt, and yet the witcher could easily see Jaskier’s erection, still well inflated, wanting attention.

“You, Geralt, wanting to have fun? Didn’t expect that,” Jaskier jokes in order to cover his trouble.

“Well, I didn’t expect to find you, all slutty in the middle of a crowd, being fucked by two men, being a whore for everyone,” Geralt replies forthwith. “That night is surprising,” he adds before Jaskier can answer a word.

And now, hearing Geralt’s words, Jaskier understands the odd behavior.

Geralt is _jealous_ , and possessive, and above all, he is _flirting_ _with him_. The look Geralt is giving him is desire. He doesn’t think he could be so lucky, but well, destiny is always surprising.

“Did you really come here alone?” Geralt asks, more seriously.

“Why not?”

“You really are the more reckless man. People could… use you,” Geralt explains, the corner of his mouth contracting as he spits the last words with anger.

“And that, is precisely my goal by coming to such a place, my dear witcher.”

Geralt sighs in frustration at Jaskier's casual response. Then, the bard starts dancing, following the rhythm of the music, moving his body freely, lasciviously, wanting to resume the fun the place can offers him.

Soon enough, another man approaches Jaskier, called by his sensual movements. But then Geralt is right here next to Jaskier, and he looks aggressively at the stranger, a good looking young man. The man gazes Jaskier’s left wrist, takes a step back, mumbles some lame excuses while lowering his head, and he hastens to dance elsewhere.

“What the hell does this mean?” Jaskier asks, pointing the leather around his wrist.

At these words, Geralt fixes him with annoyance, astonished by what the question implies.

“Jaskier. Damn it,” Geralt slurs. “You came in a sex place and don’t even know the codes. Do you really love endangering yourself endlessly?”

He looks so pissed off, but Jaskier can see his eyes still shine with lust.

“Oh please, go ahead Geralt, enlighten me.” Jaskier’s answer is seductive, playful.

“It means you’re not at disposal, that you’re not free,” Geralt explains to the bard. “It means, it means…,” he goes on.

“That I’m yours?” Jaskier ends his sentence.

Geralt pushes himself against Jaskier’s body, sticking their bodies, his arms around his waist. Jaskier moans. He takes a moment to breathe, waiting for Geralt's next move. Suddenly, strangely gently, he feels Geralt's hands sliding down his back, running along his curves until they land on his bare ass. His breathing cuts and his heart races. He knows Geralt can hear it and it excites him even more.

Jaskier looks Geralt in the eye, trying to find out what Geralt is playing at. Everything becomes clearer when the witcher begins to knead the poet’s ass firmly, making him moan, pushing aside Jaskier's buttocks, exposing his butt to everyone.

“Why do you come here,” Geralt asks, blowing on his neck, very close to his ear, making Jaskier shudder.

“To watch, to play. Have fun too,” Jaskiers manages to say, barely an answer, his voice unstable with emotions.

He can’t think with Geralt touching him _everywhere_.

“To be fucked?”

Jaskier soughs, whimpering, as he feels Geralt’s fingers caressing his rim, circling it, tapping lightly on the hole to make it flinch and contract.

“If–if the occasion happens, then, _yes_ ,” Jaskier responds, hissing as the tip of one of Geralt’s fingers pushes in the asshole.

“Turn around.”

Jaskier doesn’t even think twice and he does as asked. He waits a second, without knowing what to expect, but suddenly he hears more than he sees Geralt drop to his knees behind him. The thought makes his cock jump. And then, he feels Geralt’s hands against his skin, and the witcher pushes the cheeks apart. Jaskier needs to see Geralt is this position, he desesperaly need it, so he turns awkwardly in order to see Geralt on his knees between his buttocks and then, his mind goes blank as he sees and feels Geralt apply his tongue directly against Jaskier’s rim, licking at it, circling it with the tip of his tongue.

“Geralt! F–fuck,” Jaskier can’t help but shoot.

Geralt helps him to keep the position, holding him by the thighs and hips with a firm hand, while he greedily plunges his head between Jaskier’s buttocks to lick the tasty skin, making him lean slightly forward for easier access to the hole.

Geralt spits on it then kisses with open mouth the puckered skin, and he sucks, licks the hole, testing the resistance of the muscle which is already loosen, as it already has been fucked minutes ago. He finally pushes onto it, sinking the tip of his tongue inside the hole.

Jaskier’s legs tremble so the sensation is heavy, his knees no longer hold him and bend. Geralt holds him still with one hand and he passes his other one between Jaskier’s legs to grab the aching hard cock. The sounds Jaskier makes look like he’s crying but Geralt’s hand is stained with Jaskier’s wetness and he knows that he’s giving the bard all he wishes. He starts to wank him slowly as he continue to eat out Jaskier’s asshole eagerly, fucking it and making the bard moan and curse over and over.

After a moment, Geralt takes off his hand around Jaskier’s cock, which earns him a squeak of discontent, but he then reaches Jaskier’s rim with his fingers, sinking slowly one then two digits into the hole, and Jaskier seems completely satisfied with the change in the end.

The fingers work hard into the hungry hole which sucks them in deep, the muscles slowly moving apart, allowing the orifice to be penetrated more and more. Geralt quickly establishes a rapid penetration rate, feeling that Jaskier's hole is already wide open, demanding more, and Geralt licks all around the rim’s ring.

When he’s certain Jaskier needs more he gets up gently, being careful not to be abrupt in his movements so as not to hurt Jaskier with his fingers. Geralt smacked right into Jaskier’s back, crushing him against his chest, caressing with his other hand Jaskier’s jaws, kissing his neck. Geralt slides a third finger and Jaskier sucked in a breath as he feels suddenly very full.

“You like that baby?” Geralt’s voice grunts, just right next to Jaskier's left ear.

“O–oh sweet Melitele’s tits, Geralt, yes, yes,” Jaskier pants, his cock drooling some drops of pre-sperm on the floor, and Geralt totally can hear that.

“Yeah, you like that little lark,” Geralt murmurs, petting Jaskier’s hair, “you like me calling you sweet names,” he adds, sucking at Jaskier’s neck skin. “You’re craving so hard for people watching how good you are at being my whore, aren’t you, Jas?”

“Geralt, just fuck me, fuck me please,” Jaskier begs the witcher, now fucking himself on Geralt’s fingers.

In response to that, Geralt slowly pulls his fingers out of the loosened hole. He kneels once again behind Jaskier and makes him lean forward brusquely, making Jaskier stretch his ass towards his mouth. Then Geralt stuffs his face again between Jaskier's buttocks, spreading the cheeks with his hands, and he greedily laps the asshole. He kisses the gap with his tongue, pushes in it as far as he can, while massaging Jaskier's cheeks with both of his hands, slapping time to time the skin which makes the bard moan.

After long seconds of uncontrollable pleasure for Jaskier, Geralt spits saliva onto Jaskier's open hole several times, causing the spit to come inside. He buggers the hole with three of his fingers, fucking him quickly, making the ass rumble and causing some of the wet to go out of Jaskier’s asshole.

When he is satisfied, Geralt spits again all over the hole, then he stands up and he helps Jaskier to straighten up. He quickly undoes the laces of his pants and pulls out his cock, filled up with blood and excitement, already full of juice. He spits in his hand and spread the liquid along his cock. He jerks off quickly, wetting his erection properly, then he aligns it along Jaskier's ass, rubbing the head against Jaskier's warm, stretched entry.

With one hand, Geralt turns Jaskier's head to his side, cupping his throat to make him tilt his head back. The angle is awkward, far from perfect and not very comfortable, but he manages to reach Jaskier’s face so that he can kiss the bard’s lips with his mouth, passionately, and slowly, at the same time, he pushes his cock inside Jaskier's hole.

Jaskier moans through the kiss and Geralt feels the resonance of the sound through his hand placed on Jaskier's throat. The witcher’s hand tightens around Jaskier’s hip, grabbing it firmly for support. He continues to dive in the ass until half of his big thick cock is inside, then he comes out almost completely before entering the hole again even deeper.

Geralt slides his hand which was holding Jaskier by the hip in order to take hold of Jaskier's cock instead, taking more support on Jaskier's throat so that the bard remains standing, without tightening it.

“N–no, Geralt, don’t–I’m going to come otherwise,” Jaskier explains, pushing Geralt’s hand away from his dick.

“Not if I don't give you permission, no, little bard,” Geralt plays with Jaskier’s sanity, giving the cock a little slap before withdraw his hand.

Geralt fucks him faster and deeper instead, pushing his entire erection inside Jaskier’s asshole that takes it so well.

“P–please,” Jaskier begs, “harder.”

Geralt growls and he pushes Jaskier's back forward so that he leans forward, bend in half. Geralt retains him by holding him with one hand at his wrists, the bottom of Jaskier's shirt wrapped around them so that he’s not marking the skin too strongly, and his other hand is still firmly on Jaskier's hip. Geralt rams Jaskier’s butt violently, loudly clicking his lower abdomen against Jaskier's ass, his balls hitting the soaked hole.

When Geralt realizes that the position is too difficult to maintain for Jaskier after a minute or two, he makes him straighten up and they return to the first position. Geralt presses Jaskier against him, embracing his chest with his hands and Jaskier takes the opportunity to surround one of Geralt’s hands with one of his.

Geralt slows down the penetration race, establishing a low and yet intense rhythm, his cock screwing deeply the ass.

“Fuck, it feels so good, so fucking good, Geralt.”

Geralt hmms, kissing Jaskier’s neck with his mouth and caressing Jaskier’s chest with his hands, pinching Jaskier’s nipples to see if the bard likes it, and that is a big yes.

“Don't you mind people watching us?” Jaskier asks in a thin voice, dazing.

“Isn't it normal for such a place?”

“I mean, I didn’t thought–I didn’t expect you would like people, to see… your conquest, when you’re–fuck–fucking. You seem… possessive.”

Jaskier is short of breath, gasping, trying to find air, suffocating under the pleasure of the thick member that makes him so full, sweating, his shirt sticking to his skin.

“I am, Jas. But I see how aroused you are from being watched,” the witcher starts to explain, “loving all the looks you get from being the slut you are.” Geralt grabs Jaskier's balls with one hand, kneading them, then he goes up along the erect cock, running his fingertips all the way to the head of the member, keeping Jaskier on the edge. “So I don’t care, as long as nobody touch you without my permission from now on, or without you desperately needing it.”

“Because I’m yours.”

“You’re the one saying that.”

“I am yours,” Jaskier repeats, saying a fact. “Show them then, fuck me Geralt. Fuck me hard with your big cock, fill my ass.”

“Hmm, what a mouth you have little bard, so pretty for me,” Geralt answer, thrusting faster suddently.

“Oh, c–compliment!” Jaskier stammers. “I didn’t remember you saying a nice thing to me in… months.”

“I’ll tell you others more often,” Geralt promises, kissing Jaskier’s jaw.

“I hope so yeah, after you fucked me publicly.”

Geralt murmurs close to Jaskier’s ear, making him shutter. “Do you mean it?” he asks.

“Yes I fucking mean it,” Jaskier says in a sigh of pleasure. He pushes his hips against Geralt, fucking himself on the cock, “I mean it since forever Geralt.”

Geralt kisses his neck and he slowly goes out of Jaskier’s hole, lifting his arms from his body, and the poet whines. Before Jaskier can complain, Geralt makes him turn around until they are facing each other, and he captures his soft lips with his and people around them disappear.

They kiss, with tongue, a lot of tongue. They suck on each other lips, biting tenderly the skin, licking and moaning.

“Put your hands around my neck,” Geralt commands. “Hold on tight.”

Jaskier obeys even if he doesn’t know what to expect, until Geralt lifts him up by grabbing Jaskier by his thighs, making him cross his legs around the witcher’s hips, Geralt supporting his weight with both hands under his ass. He lifts Jaskier a little to place his cock just below the open hole, pushing the head inside.

“Sit on it baby, fuck yourself on my cock.” And that are good instructions for Jaskier.

So Jaskier pushes his ass down, taking the thick cock inside of him, groaning at every inch Geralt fills in him. And then, Geralt is banging balls deep Jaskier’s asshole, thrusting hard with his hips, and Jaskier has no other choice than taking all the cock that spread him open even more in that position, going even deeper than before.

“I’m fucking in love with you Geralt,” Jaskier pants. ”Fucking love your cock too.”

“I know.”

Geralt bites Jaskier’s neck, sucking on it, caressing and holding Jaskier’s at his thighs and ass. Jaskier’s hole is so warm, so tight around Geralt’s cock, and the witcher needs to spits his load deep inside.

“Don’t h–hold back,” Jaskier says, as if he reads him mind. “I want it.”

“Fuck, I love you Jas, I love you,” Geralt answers, grunting as he comes into Jaskier’s hole, keeping to fuck him through his own orgasm.

Jaskier moans as he feels the come filling him, and he grabs his cock with one hand, the other still around Geralt’s neck, and he jerks himself hard and fast. It takes him only a few strokes to come all over his hand, some drops of sperms landing over Geralt’s shirt, the man not bothered at all by that as he’s still fucking Jaskier’s asshole from which sperm begins to come out, flowing down the rim before landing on the ground.

After some seconds, Jaskier touches Geralt’s chest with a trembling hand, and Geralt gets the innuendo, stopping his thrusts. His cock is still hard, still inside Jaskier, the bard wrapped all against him, and that feels perfect. They both feel complete.

Jaskier kisses him tenderly, softly, his eyes closed. He speaks with their mouths brushing.

“That was… intense. Thank you.”

And Jaskier kisses Geralt again. One, two, three quiet kisses.

“You’re beautiful,” is Geralt’s answer, and Jaskier can only blush.

They stay like that for a minute, enjoying the feeling of being connected. They kiss time to time, Geralt caressing Jaskier’s back and Jaskier playing absentmindedly with the chain of Geralt’s medallion.

“You’re still hard?” Jaskier asks calmly.

“Yeah, I'm going to be for a while,” Geralt explains, smiling against Jaskier’s lips.

“Hmm, you better not waste it then,” Jaskier says, in a slutty voice.

“Haven't you had enough?” Geralt seems impressed, massaging Jaskier's cheeks. “You have to be so, so _open_.”

“Oh yes I am. Never been that stretched before, witcher,” Jaskier jokes, but speaking the truth.

“You like it,” Geralt points out, and Jaskier smirks. “You like being able to take a witcher’s cock.” He brings and runs his fingers around Jaskier’s damp rim, circling the spread out muscles and Jaskier jumps. “You’re proud of it.”

“Of course I am.” Jaskier moans as Geralt tries to push the tip of one of his fingers alongside his cock, still very hard cock. “Fuck, yes.”

“You’re insatiable, Jas.”

“What can I say, I like your cock.”

“I like you, Jaskier.” He kisses the bard, sucking on the swollen lips.

“I thought you said ‘ _love’_?” Jaskier laughs, playfully, and he pushes slowly back again over the juicy cock, making them both moan. “Say you love me, witcher. I know you do.” He continues to jump over the thick erect cock, making it slide through the rim.

“Fuck, I love you, my little slutty bard,” Geralt surrenders.

Geralt starts to fuck him back, thrusting his cock through the damp hole, the thrusts spitting sperm out of the hole.

“I want to ride you,” Jaskier asks nicely, “please, Geralt.”

Geralt then walks to a comfortable corner of the room where soft pillows have been installed. He sits delicately, Jaskier still firmly wrapped up on his cock, dragging his hands over Jaskier's hips when they are settled. Jaskier is magnificent in this posture, above Geralt, powerful, fucking himself on Geralt’s swollen cock, taking it entirely in his gaping ass.

“Fuck yourself like a whore, yes like that Jas, show everyone how good you take my cock inside you,” Geralt moans, “let me fill your hole again.”

Jaskier doesn’t complain. So Geralt does it. Twice more. At least that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Geraskier fans, you're welcome. It was a wet pleasure.


End file.
